Ash and Serena
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ash and Serena finally becomes a couple.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Ash and Serena**

 **The kiss from Serena changed everything for Ash. Now he understands what Serena truly feel for him.**

Before this day, Ash has never felt romantic love for a girl.

Without any doubt in his heart, Ash run after Serena.

Now that he know that she love him, he can't let her go.

20 minutes after the kiss, Ash manage to catch up with Serena just as she's about to step onto a bus to go to the airport and fly from Kalos to another region.

"Serena..wait..." says Ash.

"Hi, Ash!" says a very happy Serena as she turn around.

The bus leave without her, but she doesn't care.

Nothing other than Ash is on her mind now.

"I finally know that your feelings for me are serious." says Ash.

"Good. I did hope that the kiss would say it all." says Serena.

"Okay. It very much did." says Ash.

"Wonderful." says Serena.

Ash gently pull Serena into a tight hug and gives her a kiss.

"I love you, Serena Remonde." says Ash.

"How do you know my last name? I've never told you it." says Serena surprised.

"No, but your mom did." says Ash.

"Alright." says Serena.

"I don't want you to leave me." says Ash.

"Well...since I love you and you love me in return I don't wanna go to Hoenn. All I want is to be wherever you are." says Serena.

"Let's go then, beauty." says Ash.

Ash call out his Charizard.

Ash and Serena fly on Charizard to Kanto.

6 hours later as the sun is lamost about to go down, they land on the open field just outside Pallet Town.

"I don't want my cute girlfriend to have to walk on her own. Allow me to help you." says Ash as he lift Serena up into his arms and carry her to the Ketchum house.

Serena is the most happy she's ever been in her entire life so far.

Ash has a gente, but safe hold of her and he look into her eyes with passion as he walk.

"You make me feel like the luckiest chick on the planet." says Serena.

"Thanks, baby. I want you to be happy." says Ash.

"Awww! So sexy when you refer to me as baby." says Serena.

"Okay." says Ash.

Serena lean up and kiss Ash again.

Ash kiss back.

"You're so beautiful and erotic." says Ash.

"I'm glad you think so." says Serena, surprised that Ash even know the word erotic.

"Yeah." says Ash.

"I love you." says Serena.

"And I love you as well." says Ash.

"That's awesome!" says a happy Serena.

"Very true, sexy girl." says Ash.

When they get to the Ketchum house, Ash put Serena down.

Serena stand to the side so that when Ash's mom opens the door, Serena will not be seen right away.

Ash gently knock on the door.

"Hi, welcome to...oh my gooodness! Ash? So nice to see you." says a happy Delia Ketchum.

"Thanks, mom. I brought someone with me. Let me introduce my sweet babe, Serena Marie Remonde from Vaniville Town, Kalos." says Ash.

"Hello, Mrs Ketchum. I am Serena." says Serena as she step into view.

"Hi, Serena." says Delia.

Delia has heard about Serena, but never seen her.

"So, you and Serena are a couple?" says Delia.

"Yeah, she's my hot baby." says Ash.

"Very nice. I'm glad your choice of a girlfriend is a young cute lady of class and elegance, instead of the tomboy Misty or any of the other girls you know." says Delia, who's been worried that Misty or Dawn might be more Ash's type of girl.

"Okay, mom. Serena's the only girl who's actually kissed me and she truly love me for me so how could I refuse such a girl...?" says Ash.

"That makes sense. C'mon in both of you. I assume you're hungry." says Delia.

Ash and Serena enter the house.

Ash takes off his hat and so does Serena.

Ash and Serena walk up to Ash's room.

"No naughty activity." says Delia when she sees Ash and his girlfriend go upstairs.

"Mom, chill, okay?" says Ash.

"Ash William Ketchum, you're not 18 yet." says Delia.

"Whatever..." says Ash.

Once they are in Ash's room, Ash and Serena kiss each other again.

"William huh? Cool name." says Serena.

"Yes, my middle-name's William. After my grandpa." says Ash.

"Okay." says Serena.

In the kitchen, Delia and Mimey cook dinner.

"Come out a bit." says Serena as she call out her Sylveon.

She then open her bag and pull out a brush and use to brush Sylveon who seem to like being brushed.

"So, so..." says Serena.

Ash love that Serena take such good care of her Pokémon.

"Babe, you're so sweet." says Ash as he take a seat on his bed.

"Thanks, Ash." says Serena with a sexy smile.

"No problem, sexy girl." says Ash.

"Make love to me, please." whisper Serena.

"I'd enjoy that, but we can't do that here. Mom's right downstairs." says Ash.

"Too bad..." says Serena.

"After dinner we can find a more private place 'cause I want you too." says Ash.

"Okay." says Serena.

20 minutes later, Delia gently knock on the door and says "Kids, dinner's ready."

Ash and Serena follow Delia down to the living room.

Mimey place pasta, tomato sauce and fried fish on the table, along with tea and fresh berries.

"Let's eat." says Delia.

They start to eat.

"Serena, do you own your Pokémon too?" says Delia.

"Yes, of course I do." says Serena.

Delia now notice the Sylveon that sit on the floor, next to Serena.

"Oh, this is one of your Pokémon?" says Delia.

"It truly is. That's my Sylveon. She's so sweet." says Serena.

"A female Pokémon? That's cute. Does she have a name?" says Delia.

"No, she's just known as Sylveon." says Serena.

"Tell me, Ash. Have you and Serena been taing for a long time?" says Delia.

"Honestly not long at all, but we've known each for a bit over a year by now." says Ash, not wanting to reveal that he and Serena just started dating today.

"Sweet. Serena seems like a girl who comes from a good home. It's clear that she's polite and smart. You've made a wonderful choice, dating such a nice beautiful little lady." says Delia. "Very obviously she's a true Kalos kid."

"Thanks, mom." says Ash.

"Merci beaucoup, Mrs Ketchum." says Serena.

"Excuse me...? I don't understand." says Delia, who doesn't know French.

"I said thank you very much." says Serena.

"Okay." says Delia.

"Ash et moi nous aimons vraiment." says Serena.

"Yes, we do." says Ash, who understand French quite a bit, after having spent a significant amount of time in Kalos by now.

Ash and Serena kiss each other.

Delia is not used to see Ash kiss a girl, but accept and respect it because she can see that they are in love and because she's happy that Ash is dating Serena instead of Misty, May, Dawn or Iris, girls who Delia doesn't think are suitable romantic interests for her only son.

"Tu es tellement séduisant." says Ash.

"Yay. Tu es très génial toi-même, mon homme." says Serena with a sexy smile.

"Je pense que tu es une vraie beauté." says Ash.

"Et je pense que tu es un si beau." says Serena.

"Do you two plan to speak like that all the time?" says Delia.

"Sorry, mom. This is how people usually talk in the Kalos region." says Ash.

"Yeah. It's French. I can teach you some French sometime, Mrs Ketchum." says Serena.

"Good of you to say so, but I prefer English, actually." says Delia.

"Okay." says Serena.

"Mrs Ketchum, not to dig in your privacy or such, but I happened to notice that I've not seen your husband. Where is Ash's father?" says Serena.

"Well...I'm divorced...kind of..." says Delia. "Ash's father is a trainer out there somewhere. He left when Ash was still little and haven't returned since."

"That's very sad." says Serena.

"I manage." says Delia.

"And mom also has Mimey that keep her company when I'm not around." says Ash.

"Who is Mimey?" says Serena.

"That is Mimey." says Ash as he gesture to Mimey who is about to leave the room.

"Oh, so cute." says Serena. "We don't see Pokémon like that in Kalos."

"Mr Mime's a Pokémon native to Kanto." says Ash.

"Alright. I assume there's quite a bunch of Pokémon here that are different from those back home in Kalos. Gonna be fun to see what I can find." says Serena.

"Every region has its own Pokémon. I know that." says Ash.

"Perhaps I'll catch myself a couple local Pokémon during my stay." says Serena.

"You should do that, babe." says Ash.

"I assume this is your first visit to Kanto, am I correct, Serena?" says Delia.

"Honestly not. I've been to this region once, long time ago when I was no more than a little kid. My mother forced me to go to Professor Oak's summer camp. I got lost in the forest and hurt my knee, but Ash found me and helped me. Since then I've been waiting for him to become a trainer and come to Kalos so I could meet him again." says Serena.

"She's had a huge crush on me since that day when I helped her in the forest, all those years ago." says Ash.

"True. That's why I wanted Ash to eventually travel to Kalos. He truly is the only guy I've ever wanted to be with." says Serena.

"Mom, you should've seen Serena's smile of joy when she saw me in Kalos. She was so happy that I was there." says Ash.

"I'm glad you remember, Ash." says Serena.

"Of course I remember it, baby." says Ash.

Someone rings the door bell.

Delia goes to open and when she does, Professor Oak stands there.

"Welcome in." says Delia.

"Thanks." says Professor Oak as he enter the house.

"Hi, professor." says Ash.

"Ash? What a surprise. I thought you were still in Kalos." says Professor Oak.

"I got back today." says Ash.

"And who might this young lady be?" says Professor Oak when he notice Serena.

"Hello, sir. I'm Serena Remonde, a Pokémon trainer from Vaniville Town in Kalos and you are?" says Serena, nice and polite as she usually is.

"I'm Professor Samuel Oak, regional Pokémon professor of the Kanto region, Miss Remonde." says Professor Oak.

"Good to see you. I was at your summer camp once, when I was little." says Serena.

"Alright. So, what does a young lady like you do here?" says Professor Oak.

"I'm here because Ash and I are dating." says Serena.

Professor Oak is surprised. He didn't think that Ash had any inerest in girls.

"Congratulations, Ash. Seems like you've found yourself a sweet girl." says Professor Oak.

"Thanks, Professor Oak. Serena is amazing." says Ash.

"C'est un honneur de rencontrer le célèbre Professeur Oak." says Serena.

"Sorry, young lady. I do not speak French." says Professor Oak.

"It's an honor to meet the famous Professor Oak." says Serena.

"Thanks. Am I known in Kalos?" says Professor Oak.

"Yes. Professor Sycamore's told me a lot of awesome things about you." says Serena.

"Are you an acquaintance of Professor Augustine Sycamore?" says Professor Oak.

"I am. He gave me my starter. Have you met him?" says Serena.

"I did meet Augustine Sycamore a few years ago at the Pokémon Symposium. He sure seems like a talented scientist and a man who care about Pokémon." says Professor Oak. "I'm sure he does a great job."

29 minutes later.

Ash and Serena are in a room at the motel in Pallet Town.

"Make love to me, Ash Ketchum. Please..." says Serena in a sweet sexy voice, a cute smile on her face.

"With pleasure, baby." says Ash.

"Baise ma chatte." says Serena as she takes off her clothes.

"D'accord, mon amour." says Ash, taking off his clothes too.

Ash jerk his dick, making it hard and then put a black condom on his dick.

Serena and Ash climb into bed and cuddle up under the soft red satin sheets.

"I'm gonna fuck you." says Ash.

"Yes, fuck me!" says Serena with an erotic smile.

Ash slide his dick deep into Serena's pussy and starts to fuck her slow and sensual.

"Mmm, so awesome!" moans Serena. "Très érotique!"

"Yeah. Your pussy is wet and soft." moans Ash.

"And you dick is hard and firm. I love that, it is so sexy." moans Serena.

"Thanks, baby!" moans Ash.

Ash and Serena are both very horny and very happy.

"I've wanted this since you first showed up in Kalos." moans Serena.

"Really?" moans Ash.

"Yes, very much. That day when I finally saw you again for the first time since we were little my pussy got wet. I wanted you to fuck me." moans Serena.

"Serena, am I any good at this?" moans Ash.

"You're wonderful, Ash. I know you've never taken a girl to bed before, but you fuck like a master." moans Serena.

"I think you're awesome as well. Very sexy." moans Ash.

"Thank you." moans Serena.

"No problem. I love you." moans Ash.

"I love you." moans Serena.

Serena is so happy to finally get fucked by Ash Ketchum, the only guy she's ever had romantic love for ever. She's also happy that it feels as good as she always has hoped that it would.

"Remember, we can't tell anyone that you and I had sex. Mom still think of more or less like a kid, even though I'm kinda a man now." moans Ash.

"I understand. No one will find out. My mom would never think that I am mature enough to fuck either." moans Serena.

Ash fuck a bit faster and a bit harder.

Serena love it.

"Mmm, fuck my pussy! Holy Arceus, it feels amazing!" moans a happy and horny Serena in a sexy tone.

"Babe...you're so sweet and sexy!" moans Ash.

"Trust me...you're sexy too. You have no idea how many nights I've had dreams about your dick inside my pussy like this." moans Serena.

"Okay. That's great." moans Ash.

"Yay!" moans Serena with a cute sexual smile.

"Happy, are you?" moans Ash.

"So happy and it seems like you're happy also." moans Serena.

"I am. You're sexy and absolutely beautiful. I feel truly lucky to have you as my girlfriend." moans Ash.

"I'm lucky as well. Finally I have the boyfriend I've wanted for so long." moans Serena, being all horny and cute.

"You have such an erotic pussy. It is wet, soft, warm and just tight enough for my dick." moans Ash.

"Like how my pussy hug your dick, do you, my man?" moans Serena.

"Absolutely. It feels very good." moans Ash.

"Yay." moans Serena.

"Indeed." moans Ash.

Ash gives Serena a kiss.

"Mmm, your dick is big and manly!" moans Serena.

"Babe, your pussy is sweet and sexy!" moans Ash.

Serena smile her best sex-smile to show Ash how much she love him and how much she enjoy to be fucked by him as well.

"Mmm, so awesome!" moans Serena.

"Very nice that to see you so happy." moans Ash.

"Because of you." whisper Serena, all sexy and horny.

"Thanks." says Ash.

"Mmmm!" moans Serena.

"I love you so much, my sexy Serena!" moans Ash.

"Yes, I am an erotic Kalos-girl who love to have cozy sex with my boyfriend." moans Serena with a cute smile.

"Nice." moans Ash.

"Yay!" moans Serena.

26 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Ash as he cum.

"Yay! Soooo sexy!" moans Serena with pleasure as she get a sweet wonderful orgasm.

The next day.

"Where did you two go after dinner last night...?" says Delia.

"Ash and went for a walk, talking and such." says Serena.

"Yeah and it was very nice." says Ash.

"Okay." says Delia.

Ash and Serena are happy that Delia doesn't suspect what really happened.

"We'll be back for lunch. Serena and I are going to look for some Pokémon to catch." says Ash.

Serena and Ash goes to the Viridian Forest.

"I wanna find something that I'd usually can't find back home. says Serena.

"That makes a lot of sense, baby." says Ash.

"All the wonderful stuff we did last night was so much fun." says Serena.

"Yeah, it was very good." says Ash.

"I hope I can find myself a cute Pokémon today." says Serena.

"Just ask if you need help." says Ash.

"Of course, but I'm pretty good on my own." says Serena.

Serena sees a Nidoran .

"Awww!" says Serena. "Isn't Nidoran so adorable?"

"It is pretty cute." says Ash.

"This should be easy. Go, Braixen!" says Serena, calling out Braixen, her beloved starter.

Ash stand back and watch Serena and Braixen.

"OMG, this Nidoran has its hidden ability. Sweet." says Serena as she use her Pokédex to scan the Nidoran. "Braixen, use Flamethrower!"

Braixen takes down the Nidoran with a single Flamethrower.

"Nice! Poké Ball, go!" says Serena as she throw a ball.

She manage to catch the Nidoran.

"Too bad it isn't a shiny. Still nice though, since it has its rare hidden ability." says Serena.

"I still think you did well. And shinies don't show up very often, so to catch them is not easy." says Ash.

"Yeah, thanks." says Serena.

Serena call back her Braixen.

"Babe, do you plan to evolve your new little Nidoran at some point?" says Ash.

"I probably will, yeah." says Serena.

"Alright. Follow your heart. You don't need to evolve it." says Ash.

"Wonderful advice. Obviously my heart usually leads me right." says Serena.

"Yes 'cause it lead you to me." says Ash. "Even though most Pokémon most likley desire evolution, not all of them do. My Pikachu, for example."

"Ash, you know so much." says Serena with a cute smile.

"Thanks, sexy baby." says Ash, giving Serena a kiss.

"You're so romantic." says a happy Serena.

"So are you." says Ash.

"Very nice that you think so." says Serena.

57 minutes later, Ash has caught a Beedrill and Serena has also caught a Pichu.

They walk back to the Ketchum house.

"Sexy Serena, your body move so erotic while you walk." says Ash.

"Thanks, Ash, my love." says Serena.

"Anytime. You're my girlfriend." says Ash.

"I'm glad that I am." says Serena.

"C'est étonnant." says Ash.

"Oui, ça l'est." says Serena.

"Babe, I love you." says Ash.

"Wonderful. I love you, my man." says Serena.

"Do you wanna have sex?" says Ash.

"Not right now, later." says Serena.

"Okay, babe." says Ash.

Ash grab Serena's ass a bit.

"Yay." says a happy Serena, who enjoy feeling Ash's strong gentle hand on her sweet ass.

"You're so beautiful." says Ash.

"Awww! Thanks." says Serena.

61 minutes later, in Ash's room.

"Serena, you truly are amazing and sweet." says Ash.

"Thanks, so are you." says Serena.

"Nice that you think I am those things." says Ash.

"Ash, trust me. You're amazing and sweet." says Serena.

Serena gives Ash a kiss.

"I love you." says Serena.

"I love you." says Ash.

"Want a little blowjob?" says Serena.

"Mom's downstairs..." says Ash.

"If we keep mostly quite she won't find out." says Serena.

"Alright, give me a blowjob, my sexy babe." says Ash as he unzip his pants.

"Yay." says Serena as she gently starts to suck Ash's dick.

"That feels very sexy!" moans Ash.

Serena smile, happy that Ash enjoy what she does.

"How can you be so good at this?" moans Ash.

"Natural talent." says Serena with a sexy smile.

"Okay." moans Ash.

"Your dick taste so sexy!" says Serena.

Serena suck a little harder.

Ash enjoy that.

Ash and Serena are both happy and also horny.

"Don't stop." moan Ash.

Serena suck a little faster.

It feels wonderful for Ash.

14 minutes later, Ash cum.

Serena smile as she swallow Ash's cum.

2 hours later.

"Mrs Ketchum, I hope you're okay with me being Ash's girlfriend..." says Serena.

"Do not worry. You're very good for him." says Delia.

"Thanks." says Serena.

"It's clear that you love Ash." says Delia.

"Ash is wonderful." says Serena.

The next day.

"Mom, my sweet Serena and I are leaving." says Ash.

"Where do you plan to go?" says Delia.

"To Kalos, right, babe?" says Ash.

"Yeah. I miss my home-region." says Serena.

"And I can't stay here without her so we're headin' back to Kalos. says Ash.

"Okay. I'll miss you, Ash." says Delia.

Ash and Serena grab their bags and walk outside.

Ash call out his Charizard.

Serena and Ash fly to Kalos on Charizard.

"I'm cold..." says Serena.

"Wear this." says Ash as he hands his black overcoat to Serena. "I can't let my sexy sweet Serena be cold."

"Thanks." says Serena.

"No problem." says Ash.

"Awww!" says Serena.

When they get to Kalos, Ash and Serena land outside the Remonde house.

"Serena, so sweet to see you." says Serena's mother, Grace when she sees Serena and Ash.

"Hello, mom." says Serena as she give Grace a hug.

"Hi, Mrs Remonde." says Ash.

"Hello. Your name's Ash Ketchum, if I remember correctly..." says Grace.

"Yes." says Ash.

"I have wonderful news. Ash and I are dating." says Serena.

"Really? That's very nice. I'm glad you've found a guy." says Grace.

"Mr Ketchum, you may not be aware of it, but my daughter's had a huge crush on you for years." says Grace.

"I know. She's had feelings for me ever since I helped her in the forest when she and I were little kids." says Ash.

"Ash is awesome and he love me." says Serena.

"Very much so. This is my sweet babe." says Ash as he put his strong right arm around Serena's waist.

"Yeah, me is truly Ash's sweet babe. I love him." says Serena.

"Let's go inside and have tea and cake." says Grace.

"Being there in a few, mom. I just wanna talk in private with Ash a bit." says Serena.

"Of course, girl." says Grace.

Grace enter the house.

"Ash, here we don't need to hide things. My mom's much more open to sexuality than your mom seem to be." says Serena.

"That's pretty cool." says Ash.

"Yeah. Later today I want you to fuck me on my bed in my bedroom." says Serena.

"I look forward to it." says Ash.

"Me too." says Serena with a cute smile.

Serena and Ash enter the house.

"Mr Ketchum, have you kissed my daughter?" says Grace when Serena and Ash enter the living room.

"Yes, I have. And no need to be so formal, simply call me Ash, pretty much everyone does." says Ash.

"Okay, Ash." says Grace. "Sweet that you and Serena have kissed."

"Ash and I have done more than that, mom." says Serena.

"I understand. You and Ash love each so it's natural that you want to have sex in some form. says Grace.

Ash is surprised that Grace is okay with him and Serena having sex.

He wish his own mom was like that as well.

"The only thing I want is that you use protection. As long as you do that, have sexy fun." says Grace.

"We do use protection." says Ash.

"Yeah." says Serena.

"Good." says Grace.

"Ash is very skilled at giving me pleasure." says Serena.

"Nice. You're lucky to have found a good guy." says Grace.

"Indeed. I'm so lucky." says Serena.

Fletchling walk up to Serena.

"Hello, little one." says Serena with a sweet smile.

"Oh, a Fletchling." says Ash.

"It's one of mom's Pokémon." says Serena.

"Didn't you tell me that Rhyhorn's her favorite?" says Ash.

"Rhyhorn is mom's favorite Pokémon, but she like this little cute Fletchling too." says Serena.

"Yeah, but Ash is correct. Rhyhorn is very much my favorite Pokémon of all times." says Grace.

"The way I see it, Rhyhorn's not very cute, but it is powerful." says Serena.

"And also very loyal once trained properly." says Grace.

"I understand." says Ash.

20 minutes later.

Serena and Ash walk up to Serena's room.

"What you think?" says Serena.

"That you're sexy." says Ash.

"I meant my room." says Serena as she giggle a bit.

"Oh...it's seems really cozy." says Ash.

"Awww! Thanks, Ash." says Serena.

Serena takes off the clothes she wear, as well as her shoes and put on pink baggy sweatpants and a white oversized t-shirt instead.

Ash is surprised, he's never seen Serena in casual clothes before.

Ash takes off his hat and his shoes.

"I wanted to put on something more comfortable." says Serena when she notice that Ash is a bit surprised.

"You still look erotic, baby." says Ash with a smile.

"Do I really?" says Serena.

"Of course. You're always a beauty." says Ash.

"Thanks." says Serena.

"I love you." says Ash.

"I love you." says Serena.

"Cute plush Clefairy." says Ash when he sees the plush version of a shiny Clefairy on Serena's bookshelf.

"Yeah. Mom gave it to me when I was little." says Serena.

"Nice." says Ash.

"Excuxe me. I'm gonna take a little nap." says Serena as she blimb into bed.

"Okay. I'll go down and tlk to your mom a bit." says Ash.

Serena goes to sleep.

Ash walk downstairs.

"Ash? I thought you and Serena were going to cuddle or something." says Grace.

"We'll probably do that later. She's taking a nap now." says Ash.

"I understand." says Grace. "Do you love Serena's pussy?"

"Yeah, of course. It is very soft and just tight enough for my dick-size." says Ash.

"Good. I'm happy that my daughter has a boyfriend who can fuck her. The girl has masturbated herself to sleep for quite a few years, dreaming about having a guy. She was so frustrated when she didn't know if she'd meet you again. Ever since you helped her in the forest when she was little, Serena has hoped that you and her would become a couple." says Grace.

"I think it's sweet and great that she love me so much." says Ash.

"She seem pleased that you love her too." says Grace.

"Mrs Remonde, you have a very sexy daughter. She give heavenly blowjobs and her pussy is like it was made to fit my dick." says Ash.

"Truly wonderful that you appreciate her bedroom-skills. I still remember when I was her age and wanted to have a lot of sex too, like she does." says Grace.

"Okay. says Ash.

"Do you plan to battle in the Kalos League?" says Grace.

"Indeed." says Ash.

"How many badges do you have?" says Grace.

"6 of them. I only need 2 more." says Ash.

Ash show his badges.

"That's highly impressive. You should head to Anistar City next. I've heard that Madame Olympia Moret is quite the powerful trainer. She use the Psychic-type." says Grace.

"Cool advice. I think I'll go there." says Ash.

"I'm sure you can win. Serena's told me that you're a talented trainer, Ash." says Grace.

"Doin' my best." says Ash.

Someone rings the door bell.

Grace open and sees a delivery girl.

"Package for young Lady Serena, from Professor Sycamore, actually." says the delivery girl.

"I'm her mom. Little Serena happen to be home right now. I make sure she get it." says Grace as she sign for the package.

"Okay. Merci, Madam." says the delivery girl as she give the package to Grace and then leave.

"Ash, take this up to my little girl." says Ash.

"Sure." says Ash.

Ash grab the package and takes it with him up to Serena's room.

He gently enter Serena's room so he won't wake her up.

24 minutes later, Serena open her eyes and smile sexy when she sees Ash, who sit on her pink cozy couch.

"This arrived for you." says Ash as he hands the package to Serena.

"Who is it from?" says Serena.

"Professor Sycamore." says Ash.

"Oh..." says Serena as she open the package.

Inside is an upgrade-cartridge for Serena's Pokédex, a letter from Professor Sycamore and last, but not least two Master Balls.

Serena reads the letter. It says "Hello, young Serena. I send you the latest upgrades for your Pokédex, now you can get data on the newly discovered Pokémon as well as any legendary. You also recieve a couple of very rare Master Balls, one for yourself and one for your friend Mr Ketchum. Live long and prosper from Professor Augustine Sycamore."

Serena kiss one of the Master Balls and gives it to Ash.

"Why did you kiss it...?" says Ash.

"For good luck, of course." says Serena with a cutie smile.

"Thanks, baby." says Ash.

"Now, let's have fun. I am...uh...what's the word...? Oh, horny...that's it." says Serena.

"Sounds very good." says Ash as he takes off his pants and shirt.

"Yeah." says Serena as she takes off her shirt.

Then she open a secret hole in her sweatpants so she can still wear them while getting fucked.

"Looks sexy." says Ash.

"Thanks...here." says Serena as she give Ash a gold-colored condom.

Ash put the condom on his dick, climb into bed with Serena, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to gently fuck her.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans a happy Serena.

"Yeah." moans Ash.

"It's awesome that you fuck so good. Where did you learn?" moans a very horny Serena.

"Nowhere, honestly. I just do what I think ir right and it obviously works." moans Ash.

"Sexy!" moans Serena.

"True, baby!" moans Ash.

"Mmmm!" moans Serena.

Ash and Serena are both horny and happy. It feels wonderful for them.

"You're erotic." moans Ash.

"Thanks, so are you." moans Serena.

"Merci, my sexy girl." moans Ash.

"Yay!" moans Serena in a childish tone.

"Such a sweet chick you are." moans Ash.

"Mmm! You make me so happy!" moans Serena.

Serena gives Ash a kiss.

"Fuckin' awesome!" moans Ash.

"Yeah!" moans Serena.

It is very clear that Serena love being fucked by Ash.

Ash also love to fuck Serena.

"Go little harder now." whisper Serena, all cute and seductive.

"Okay, sexy girl." says Ash, fucking a bit harder. "You're very hot."

"Mmmm!" moans Serena.

"Your pussy is wet, warm, soft and tight." moans Ash.

"Merci. And your dick is firm and hard." moans Serena.

"I'm sure you love that." moans Ash.

"Correct. I love it, Ash. Your dick is amazing." moans Serena.

"Sexy." moans Ash.

"Et très confortable." moans Serena. "Mmmm!"

"Yeah, my erotic girlfriend." moans Ash. "I feels so good to fuck you."

"I enjoy this very much too." moans Serena.

"Awesome!" moans Ash. "You have a really sexy pussy."

"Mmmm!" moans Serena.

"Fuck! So nice!" moans Ash.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Serena.

"I love you." moans Ash.

"I love you." moans Serena.

50 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, sexy!" moans Ash as he cum.

"Yay! So wonderful and nice!" moans Serena with pleasure as she get a sweet wonderful orgasm.

2 hours later.

Serena, Ash and Grace eat dinner.

"Serena, have you and Ash had sex today?" says Grace.

"Yeah, mom." says Serena.

"Okay." says Grace.

"It was wonderful." says Serena.

"Nice. I'm glad Ash can give you pleasure." says Grace.

"He's awesome at fucking me." says Serena.

"Thanks, babe." says Ash.

"Good." says Grace.

"Yes." says Serena.

"Serena, you're awesome as well." says Ash.

"Very nice that you love little Serena." says Grace.

"Little?" says Serena.

"No matter how old you get part of me will always see you as my little girl, but I also do understand that you're soon going to be an adult." says Grace.

"I'm pretty much an adult already, having sex and doing travel without a parent." says Serena.

"True. I'm proud of you, girl." says Grace.

"Aww. Thanks, mommy." says Serena.

"Sweetie." says Grace.

"Babe, you're so sexy." says Ash.

"You too, man." says Serena.

The next day.

"Farewell, Madame. Your daughter and I shall be leaving now." says Ash.

"Where are you two going?" says Grace.

"My next stop is definitely Anistar City. I'll try to win myself my seventh Kalos gym badge." says Ash.

"I wanna accompany my boyfriend on his journey 'cause I'm a very loyal girlfriend and I know he'll make it to the Lumiose Conference and I'd never miss that for anything." says Serena.

"You seem pretty confident that Ash will win his last pair of badges." says Grace.

"Ash is a magnificent trainer. In a battle he's such a badass strong guy." says Serena.

"Okay, time to head out there once more. Let's go, sexy Serena. Madame Remonde, we'll be back once the Lumiose Conference is over, if I do make it there like my girlfriend believe." says Ash.

"Best of luck to you both." says Grace.

Serena and Ash grab their bags, put on their hats and leave.

They walk.

"Lead the way, babe. You know the fastest way to Anistar City much better than me." says Ash.

"Yeah, probably. This way." says Serena.

"Glad to be back in your own region?" says Ash.

"I am, but Kanto was sweet too. Really wouldn't mind to live there, but I'll always be a true Kalos-lady." says Serena.

"That is very good. I love your wonderful Kalos-based personality." says Ash.

"Awww, thanks." says a happy Serena.

"It's one of the things that makes you who you are. Without it you'd not be the woman I love." says Ash.

"Okay." says Serena.

"Yeah." says Ash as he gently grab Serena's ass.

"Mmm!" moans Serena.

5 days later, Ash and Serena arrive in Anistar City.

"Hi, guys!" says Clemont and Bonnie.

"Hi. Who told you that we'd come here?" says Ash.

"No one did. I just assumed you would. Where did you go after the kiss?" says Clemont. "We got kinda worried."

"Ash and I went to Kanto a bit, but now we're back here in Kalos." says Serena.

"I'm sorry that we rushed off without telling you about it, but after the kiss certain things changed and Serena and I made a bit of an impulse decision when we went to Kanto." says Ash.

"I think it's awesome to see that you're okay." says Bonnie.

"Priority one is to get some lunch, after that I'm going to the gym and battle for my next badge." says Ash.

"Do you have a strategy?" says Clemont.

"Honestly not, but I think I can win." says Ash.

"Confident as always. Are you aware that the gym leader here use the Psychic-type?" says Clemont.

"I am and that doesn't discourage me one bit." says Ash.

"Ash, I think you'll win." says Serena.

Serena gives Ash a kiss.

"Oh...are you two a couple now?" says Clemont.

"Yes, we are." says Ash.

"Yeah." says Serena.

"That's very nice." says Clemont.

"Cute." says Bonnie.

"Is that why you ran off so suddenly after Serena kissed you?" says Clemont.

"Very much so. When she kissed me I finally understood what she feel for me and it helped me to see that I feel the same for her." says Ash.

"Alright." says Clemont.

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie goes to a diner to eat.

After the lunch, Ash and Serena goes to the gym.

"Salutations, jeune homme et jeune femme. I am Madame Olympia Moret, leader of the Anistar City gym. I train the wonderful and powerful Psychic-type. Which one of you shall face me in battle?" says Olympia.

"That'll be me. My name's Ash Ketchum from Kanto and I challenge you." says Ash.

"And I accept as I'm required to do." says Olympia.

"Good luck, mon amour." says Serena with a sexy smile.

"I see, the cute little lady is your love interest. Nice that you have some support." says Olympia.

"Sure." says Ash.

"Enough small talk...let's battle!" says Olympia.

"Yeah!" says Ash.

When the battle is over and Ash has won, Serena gives him a kiss and says "You were amazing! We should go somewhere private and celebrate."

"Great idea, baby." says Ash.

"Yeah." says Serena with a sexy cute smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
